


Captured!Killer x Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, overall :((((( vibe, wano country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [um, i dunno if your askbox is closed or not…if it is, please ignore this! so last chapter really broke my heart and i was wondering if i could request something. i was thinking About Killer with a s/o who´s a Geisha from wano and and ate a bad smile fruit? so basically she´s Always cheery and when she sees Killer in wano it breaks her heart, because she didn´t want him to end up like her? does that make sense, idk…i hope you have a great day, your blog Always makes me smile!]





	Captured!Killer x Fem!Reader

She was looking straight ahead - fighting way through the overwhelming crowd, ignoring the tremendous uproar of the masses. He had to be there,  _somewhere_. At least that’s what the people were saying. 

Every now and then someone stood on her path, covering it completely, so that she had no choice but to elbow her way past them. And they always looked back, ready to fight whoever dared to touch them; but seeing just a bright face and a wide smile, they smiled back themselves and let her go.

“-Criminals? Tell me who they are, old maid!” 

A wave of dread squeezed her chest and she choked back a sob. Killer wasn’t usually an orderly soldier, even though there were many noble principles he stuck to no matter which predicament he found himself in - including this one. A string of prayers filled her mind, begging for the man she fell in love with not to be among those criminals that were to be presented to the public at any moment now.

She could only stare, eyes wide and breath halted, as the immense gate slowly started to open, letting the rattle of chains reach her ears despite the overall racket. 

“I would have cried too, if I cared that much. Feels good to see those thugs chained!” A stranger standing beside yelled in her ear, assuming the tears on her cheeks to be ones of joy, along with the unwavering smile bending her lips.

She didn’t even try to respond, her eyes fixed on the sight in front - there he was, bound by heavy chains and led like an animal, with his captain following close behind. Instead of completely taking her breath away, the feeling of her heart cracking open caused her to hyperventilate. In the middle of the frenzied crowd ready to crush her anytime she loses focus, surrounded by fake allies and merciless monsters her folk called protectors. 

“Kamazou the Manslayer is one of them. He failed to complete the mission Lord Orochi gave him.” Those words were nothing compared to the ones that followed. “Lord Orochi said you can decide what to do with him…”

She screamed Killer’s name but the sound was completely covered by the massive cheering of the people. And then she heard his laughter, so out of place and inadequate to the dreadful situation.

Why was he laughing? 

The crowd threatened to swallow her again, so with the last, deep inhale, she launched herself further to reach the first lines. 

“Escapees will be executed!” 

It felt as if someone was trying to rip her heart from her ribcage - and seeing Kid, soaked with blood and barely conscious, was the last straw that made the tiny sparkle of hope inside her fade away. 

“Kid, you’re such a fool!” 

She finally got to the front row. Killer was standing almost within reach and only then was she able to fully realize what was happening. 

“Oh, no…” Her eyes opened wide, letting the tears pour down her cheeks even harder than before. “Oh, no, what have they done to you?” 

He heard her - somehow, with all of the noise and commotion and screaming, he heard her. His expression changed for  a split second, she almost missed it. And then he laughed again, smiling even wider, as if reciprocating her look. 

She was about to leap away from the crowd and embrace him, comfort him in any way possible. But before she could as much as move, Kid was the one to speak. 

“Hey…You’ve always hated that laugh of yours,” he rasped, his voice quiet but surprisingly clear to everyone. “And then one day, you stopped laughing altogether.”

Her lips desperately tried to form coherent sentences - she wanted to tell him that it wasn’t true, that she was the one to hear Killer’s laugher, even after he supposedly gave it up. She wanted to say she remembered every last detail of his face; even after he put on the mask, there were still moments when he took it off - moments he usually spent with her. 

His laughter pierced through the air once again, but Kid didn’t falter. 

“Those who dared to laugh at you were left at the brink of death…And then one day, you put on that mask to completely hide it.” 

The captain spoke with such honesty, such emotion, there was no end to the flowing stream of tears on her cheeks. That’s how she knew Kid was similar to her - they’d both do anything for that particular soldier who carried a heart of gold. 

“And now, after all that…What happened to you?!” 

The tension caused by Kid’s words became unbearable, to the point where she found herself trying to cross the distance between her and Killer as soon as possible, no matter what happens next. 

Strong arms of men in the surrounding area successfully kept her in place. 

“Hey, stay back. Why would you want to go there?” They asked, but she couldn’t respond, so she just stared through the tears at the two prisoners in the front. She could see blood drying up on their bandages and the rage in Kid’s eyes, she could smell the sweat of all the gathered bodies, she could hear the clanking of the chains and swords and the chanting of men. 

“What did Kaido to you after we separated? Or was it Orochi? And where’s the rest of our crew?!” 

She wondered before how it was possible for those two to end up like this - they were impossible to capture when together, slaughtering and rampaging everyone in their path. But no, it seemed they were apart; and she could only imagine how Kid must have felt the whole time, knowing he was still alive while his comrades might have as well been long dead. 

The smile on her face started to hurt even more when she tried to force it away. She saw the contractions of Killer’s face - he was trying to do the same, but to no avail. The cursed powers of the fruit were merciless, no matter if the person who ate it was doing it with consent or not, if they were a good person, if they deserved such fate.

Kid’s voice cut through the general mayhem once again. She’s seen him angry plenty of times, but this wasn’t just anger. This was rage, bloodlust, frustration, worry and pain; and she knew that because the exact same mixture of feelings was boiling inside her chest.

His words were filled with desperation, echoing loudly throughout the place, as the man stood his ground despite the wounds and blood covering his whole body. 

“Who did this to my partner?!” 

And that was enough to break her restraint - Kid was captured, chained and powerless, and he still didn’t cower before his enemies and the impending death.

She leaped away from the crowd and, avoiding the guards, ran to embrace her lover. 


End file.
